


Save a Horse Ride a Jensen

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied Bottom Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared loves to tease Jensen and this time with the help of a cowboy hat.





	Save a Horse Ride a Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that photo Danneel posted of Jared in the cowboy hat on Jared's birthday.

Jensen doesn’t know where Jared found it, all he knew he was sitting enjoying a nice cold glass of whiskey in California evening air when Danneel let out a hoot next to him. His eyes flew to the door and his mouth suddenly became dry as he spotted Jared hair tied back wearing a cowboy hat. 

“Strike a pose, Jared,” Danneel called knowing full well what this was doing to Jensen.

“Yes, Jared, strike a pose.” Jensen’s voice came out in a low growl as he readjusted his chair so he could get a full view of his boy. 

Never able to disobey when Jensen used that tone of voice Jared griped his cowboy hat and popped his hipped out enough so Jensen could see the curve of that ass he loved to spend hours to worship. 

Jensen heard the sound of a camera going off but he was too focused on the man in front of him. 

Jensen vaguely heard, “We’ll leave you two alone.” 

“Come here sweetheart you’re too far,” Jensen ordered patting his lap.

Licking his lower lip Jared happily did as order and climbed into Jensen’s lap griping his shoulders as Jensen’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Have I told you yet how much I love your new muscles?” Jared whispered his fingers tracing up and down Jensen’s biceps.

Jensen’s lips curled up into a naughty smirk, “You did as I lifted you up and fucked you. You begged and pleaded so prettily. Just like you always do.” 

Rocking his hips just a little Jared brushed his lips against Jensen’s, “Then I dragged you to our bed where I rode you. Just like I’m going to ride you now. I’ve always wanted to roleplay slutty cowboy seducing the gruffy ranch hand.” Jared beamed at Jensen, “Guess which one you are?” 

An oof escaped Jared’s lips as Jensen’s gave him a quick swat on his ass. “How about gruffy ranch owner punishing his slutty boy toy for teasing him by flirting with other guys by making him wear only his cowboy hat,” Jensen suggested instead.

“Ooh, I like that  _daddy_.” Jared purred grinning at the growl and heated look Jensen sent his way. 

“Oh, you are going to pay for that  _boy_ ,” Jensen vowed as he brought his hand down again harder this time. 


End file.
